One Year
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: Monique and Thomas have been married for one year. How do they celebrate? A trip down memory lane, of course!


**AN: Yes, I finally finished this! Here's another MC/Hunt fanfic. Forget what I said about not doing any romance. Anyways, this fanfic is a special one. My gift to firefly-hwufanficwriter! This is to celebrate one year of her fanfic "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute" and already writing 100,000 words! We can all say we dearly appreciate your stories and you inspired many of us. I do hope you enjoy this.**

 **I challenge you, readers!: This is mostly for firefly-hwufanficwriter, but anyone can do it. I have a search for you! I made little hints. Look for references to _all_ Hunt dates, three references to "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute", and one obvious reference to a movie! I hope you can find them all! But don't worry, there are a couple of _super_ obvious hints.**

 **Small Notice: Suggestive themes. (In my defense, I blame my evil side. I was writing a nice, cute, fluffy story then my evil side came along and ruined everything.)**

* * *

The sun reaches Monique's face as she wakes up for the day. After adjusting to the light, she turns to her side to find her husband sound asleep. She sees Thomas still in a suit with his briefcase and papers nearby. What a shame he wasn't in his flannel pajama pants.

 _Looks like he had a long day_

Resisting the urge to wake him up, Monique got out of the bed to prepare breakfast. Today was a special day, so she needed to make a special breakfast.

* * *

Monique looks around the cabinets and the fridge, trying to decide what to make. When she opened a cabinet, she found a food tray. Then an idea came to mind.

 _How about breakfast in bed? With french toast and eggs! Oh, and bacon!_

Monique grabs the ingredients and pans to make a lovely breakfast for her lovely husband. Ok, sorta-lovely husband. Hey, it isn't her fault Thomas is a grouch. Besides, she still loves her scowling husband.

* * *

Thomas woke up with the smell of cinammon and pork. He hears the sound of footsteps that stops at one point. When he looks up, he sees Monique at the door holding a **very** full food tray.

"Good morning. Had a good sleep?" Monique begins walking carefully to their bed.

Thomas adjusts his pillow. "Not much. But, what's so good about _this_ morning?"

Monique pouts. "Please tell me you didn't forgot what today is."

"I'm kidding." Thomas smiles. "How can I forget when you've been telling me about it all week?"

"Hey, it's **your** fault that you became nosy and then I had to tell you my plans." Monique defends, then hands over the food tray to Thomas.

Thomas grabs the tray. "Well, you didn't have to tell me **everything**."

"I can't help myself. I needed to tell you about the wonderful trip we'll take down memory lane. " Monique admits. "Imagine how romantic it'll be, reliving are old memories and making new ones. Anyways, I didn't say exactly **where** we're going."

Thomas rolls his eyes, thinking of a way to change the subject. He then notices the food tray. "Frech toast with eggs _and_ bacon? How much did you made? You know one person can't eat all of this."

Monique smirks. "Which is why I'm here. Mostly to eat the french toast. And some bacon. Speaking of the delicious breakfast, are you going to thank me?"

Thomas gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Monique can't help but grin.

"Your welcome." She gives Thomas another kiss. "Now, let's finish this meal. I'm really hungry."

* * *

After they finished breakfast, they both got dressed and went to the garage. Monique takes the keys to her car. Thomas never lets her ride his car, especially after **that one** incident.

"Ok, so what our we going to do first in 'our trip down memory lane'?" Thomas asks.

Monique smiles and unlocks the car. "I won't tell you everything, but it involves a _secret island_."

"Well, I can **never** figure that out." Thomas says sacarstically, opening the car door to the passenger seat and enters.

"Wow, the great 'Detective Thomas' can't figure my mystery." Monique retort with equal sarcasm. She then goes back to her cheerful personality as soon as she enters the car. "Don't worry, this will be fun." Monique gives Thomas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just promise me something." Thomas sees at her look at him expectantly. "You won't kill us in this car."

Monique opens her mouth, then closes. She smiles weakly. "Can I make a different promise?"

* * *

Monique and Thomas finally arrived and aboard the ferry to the "secretive" island. Fortunately, they were both alive and intact.

Monique looks out at the sea, and Thomas can't help but admire her. She was bright and shining, with a contagious smile, and those green eyes that seems to glow every time whenever she was full of emotion and passion. As Thomas kept staring at Monique, he came to adore her more. And didn't help that she decide to wear a flowing blue sundress with a matching hat.

Sadly for Thomas, Monique interupts his thoughts, smirking. "Earth to Thomas? Geez Thomas, I know I'm gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you can space out mesmorizing me. Though I don't blame you."

 _Oh dear, I've been stroking this narcissist's ego._

"Come on Thomas, I have _one_ thing we need to do before we leave this ferry." Monique grabs Thomas's arm.

"And what is that?" Thomas asks, slightly worried.

He could swear that Monique was about to jump when she exclaims, "Photos!"

* * *

Monique leads -or in Thomas perspective, drags- him to another part of the ferry. At that part, there is a man with a camera. Undoubtedly a photographer.

Monique lets go of Thomas and walks over to the photographer. "Is everything ready?"

The photographer nods.

Monique waves Thomas over, and he reluctantly goes to her.

"I don't want to do this." He muttered. While Thomas didn't completly dislike taking photos, he wasn't exactly fond of them either.

Monique takes Thomas's hands. "Come on, just do the same thing we dd the last time we were here. You looking at me lovingly while I smile at the camera." Monique then makes a puppy face. "Please..."

Thomas sighs. He knew it would be harder to try to resist her. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Monique wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

After that, they were both lost in their own world. At least Thomas was. He forgot about the photographer until Monique paid him. Thomas then notices Catalina Island ahead. Monique was too busy grabbing something from her backpack to see. She smiles, finding the item she was looking for.

"There you are!" Monique takes out a medium-sized rectangular book, all tied with a bow. She presents the book to Thomas. "Since this is our _paper_ anniversary, I decided to make a book."

Thomas takes the book and gently unties the bow. The book was titled _A Forbidden Journey_. It looks like Monique wrote the story herself. As Thomas turns each page, the book tells **their** story with little pop-up pages. A woman falls in love with a man she shouldn't love, and when he finds her feelings he doesn't allow himself to return those feelings. They both struggle in their push-and-pull conflict, until the man can't bear it no longer. He confesses his affections to her in his bedroom, out of all places. The story continues to today, but the story doesn't end. The rest is blank, waiting to be written. Thomas closes the book.

"So... what do you think?" Monique inquires, biting her bottom lip.

Thomas lifts her chin and kisses her, passionately. Monique wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a while, Monique pulls away.

"I take that you like it?"

"Very much." Thomas states, he pulls Monique in for another kiss, but she stops him.

She shakes her head. "Not just yet. I want this trip to go as planned."

"Fine." Thomas unwillingly agrees for the second time today.

The ferry then arrives at the dock. Monique holds Thomas's hand.

"Come on! Time for the first part of our trip!"

"And what's the first part?" Thomas asks.

Monique smiles widely. "Well, I can't spoil the rest after I told you so much."

Thomas sighs. "Of course."

* * *

Monique leads Thomas around Catalina Island until she finds the beach she was looking for. It was perfect. The waves were crashing the smooth, soft sand. Monique was in heaven.

Then Thomas startles her out of her trance. "So... I suppose this is the spot where we ended our first date."

Monique folds her arms. "I'm impressed. You actually remember your fascinating speech. And that kiss." She closes her eyes in delight.

"What do you suppose we do here?" Thomas questions.

Monique takes out some towels from her backpack and lays them down on the sand. "I just want to enjoy this amazing view. Care to join?"

Thomas sits down beside Monique. She holds her knees to her chest, tapping her fingers afterwards. Usually Monique just says what she thinks, never having an awkward moment. But now, she doesn't know what to say.

 _I guess being here with Thomas is all that really matters._

This moment, watching the blue sky as birds fly by and having the sun shine bright. With her resting her head on his shoulder and them holding hands. There was no need for words. Monique was content, nothing else matter to her. She closes her eyes, soaking up the moment.

"You better not sleep on me." Thomas says, waking Monique up out of her daydream.

"But you're so comfy." Monique wraps her arms around his waist.

Thomas removes them. "But then you start drooling on me. Besides, didn't you say you wanted everything to go as planned? I pretty sure this isn't part of the plan."

Monique playfully sticks out her tongue. "Jerk."

"You're getting lazy with your insults." Thomas retorts.

"Whatever. Do you want to go in the water?" Monique points to the blue, clear sea.

Thomas shakes his head. "Not now."

"Good answer." They both resume their position from earlier, with their arms wrapped around each other this time.

And they never went into the water. It didn't even cross their minds.

* * *

Later, they're both at the dock, waiting for the boat. Thomas notice Monique holding her phone and seems annoyed.

"Anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh!" Monique puts her phone away. "It's nothing, I'll look at it later. After all, it shouldn't bother me on our anniversary."

Thomas believes there's more, but he doesn't push any more. "What else do you have plan for our trip?"

"Oh no, I won't tell you. Not even a hint." Monique smiles devilishly.

Thomas raises his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Monique nods. "Seriously."

Thomas puts his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't matter, as long as we get to eat soon."

* * *

Monique and Thomas stand in front of the restaurant, _Chateau de Rose_. Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of all the millions of places to eat, you just **had** to choose here."

"Come on Tommy, you know this place is special to us. Besides, I still need my dessert. And a kiss." Monique enters without waiting for a reply.

He reluctantly follows.

Thomas enters the restaurant, and a waiter directs him and Monique to a secluded corner of the restaurant.

 _She's really going down memory lane._

After they order their drinks, he then felt Monique's hand on his. "I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable."

At first, Thomas was confused. _What did she mean by that?_ Then he realized. Last time they where here, they saw a picture of him and Yvonne. It brought back old memories, happy ones as well as sad. It made him insufferable. Monique knew the effect his past decisions had on him.

He was glad how much Monique cared for him, making sure he everything was perfect for him. She cared so much to the point she sacrificed her wishes and needs for his. This made Thomas love Monique even more.

Thomas holds Monique's hand firmly. "It perfectly fine."

"That's great" Monique replies. Then Thomas leans across the table and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. He notices Monique slightly blushing and mutters, "Got my kiss, now I need my dessert."

The waiter came to their table, serving their drinks and asking what will they have.

Thomas ordered first since Monique was still looking at the menu. "I have the soupe à l'oignon."

The waiter nods and writes it down. "And what will you have, madam?"

"Umm... I'll have the nachos." Monique closes the menu.

 _Wait. She ordered **nachos?!** At a **French** restaurant? I hope she's paying, because I'm not paying about ten dollars for **nachos.**_

When the waiter leaves, Monique looks at Thomas, who is staring at her. "What? What have I done that is not up to your standards?"

"Your choice of a meal. Its atrocious." Monique opens her mouth to defend herself, but he continues. "You know we could have gotten nachos at any other restuarant and it would have been cheaper."

"Sorry Tommy, I just really wanted nachos. It's been forever since I had any." Monique admits.

Thomas sighs. "You're lucky I love you."

Monique smiles widely. "Not lucky, just glad."

* * *

After eating their meal and dessert, Monique paid for the bill. _What a relief._ They both went outside, then Thomas notices Monique glaring at her phone. He decides not to aks this time. But he'll admit he is curious.

Thomas moves slightly, to see the phone's screen. He smirks, realizing what Monique wanted to do. It was something significant, something planned for today.

But she wasn't able to have it. At least, not for now.

Thomas steps away, and Monique never notices.

* * *

On the trip to the next "secret" place, Monique and Thomas travel far. The city turn into a forest, and Thomas realizes where they're going.

"Instead of sunrise, I guess we're going to see the sunset." Thomas states.

Monique fakes a frown. "Aw. You're supposed to _beg_ to tell you, not guess."

Thomas looks out to the window. "I honestly see no point in that."

"Of course _Professor_. Because fun is logical, with reason, and explainable." She snorts. "Tell that to all the children in the world with imaginary friends."

"The key word there is **children**. Children need to use their imagination to grow and learn about the world. **Adults** , on the other hand, already have the knowledge and don't need such things." Thomas explains.

Monique chuckles. "Thanks for the lesson, _Professor_."

"You started it." Thomas mutters. "Besides, You're only saying this because I guessed correctly, right?"

Monique smacks him playfully on the arm.

* * *

They reach to the cliff and Monique parks her car. Outside, the sun is setting and shining on the green field and Monique's red hair, turning it into fire. Both her and Thomas watch as a mix of colors of orange, yellow, and purple paint the sky while they sit on the hood of Monique's car.

Everything was beautiful, the world seemed perfect.

Monique sighs happily as Thomas wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's beautiful." She whispers.

"It is." Thomas agrees. "But I don't mean you, of course. Just the view."

Monique releases from his embrace and smacks him. Harder that usual.

"Ow." Thomas winces.

Monique smiles triumphantly. "I guessed you've learned your lesson. Don't tick me off."

"I always knew your ego was fragile."

Monique left, opens the passenger door and reaches for her backpack. She looks inside the backpack and takes out a bag of trail mix. Monique walks back to Thomas and puts the bag in front of his face. "Want some?"

He shakes his head. "No thanks."

Monique shrugs. "Suit yourself."

As they were watching the sun set, Thomas notice a bird flying around. He saw a black bird, with white feathers on its right wing. Then, the bird flew down to land at Monique's feet.

She smiles at it. "Hi there, little magpie. You want some trail mix?"

The magpie caws, which probably means yes.

Monique toss a bit of the trail mix to the magpie. The magpie caws in thanks and eats the trail mix, picking first the chocolate pieces, then the nuts.

As Thomas watches Monique tossing the mix, he spots the rings on her delicate fingers. It reminds him of the time they were last here. He proposed, and she accepted. Thomas could never been happier. Monique was his, and he was hers. Monique still has the wooden ring. In fact, she's wearing it today. Since Monique has a rule of one ring per finger, she wears it on a necklace because of how precious it is to her. Monique even stated before that it was the best ring, better than her other ones.

Thomas steps behind her and wraps around his arms around her. They watch as the sun finally sets. He gives Monique a soft kiss on her neck.

"Someone is in a good mood all of the sudden. Can I ask why?" She inquires.

"I retract my earlier statement." Thomas admits. "You look beautiful."

Monique pouts. "Nothing more?"

"Actually, you're _mesmerizing_." He states in a low, husky voice.

"Looks like I brought some old memories." Monique mutters. She then looks to Thomas. "Want to get out of here?"

Thomas takes her hand and leads her to the car. "I actually have somewhere to show you. Unless... you have some place else to show me?"

Monique frowns. "No, no I don't."

Thomas caresses her cheek. "You'll love it."

* * *

In the drive to Thomas's "secret" place, Monique tries for Thomas to spill the beans.

" **Please?** Pretty please? Please tell me."

Thomas stays still, not even flinching. "You have to try better than that."

Monique folds her arms. "Whatever, I didn't even cared anyway."

Thomas sighs. He was putty in her hands, "Check in the back."

Monique looks at him, suprise.

"It'll give you a hint. Choose the red box." Thomas adds.

Monique looks at the back and sees two boxes. A red and blue one. She giggles softly. Then, being mischievious, she takes the blue box. She opens it and sees a blue dress, a small bouquet of red and white carnations, and a note. The note reads

 _Monique,_

 _Of course you took the blue. You just had to. I guess you only care being stuck in your fantasies instead of reality._

 _After hearing all about your plans for our anniversary, I decided to do something for you. I already had one thing planned. But I decided to do more. Maybe it was because I appreciate all your efforts you do. Maybe it was for you to not rub it in my face that you did everything._

 _As you see, I brought you carnations. Your favorite flowers. After you taught what each flower meant, I knew these would be perfect for you._

 _If you can guess by the dress, it means we're going somewhere. Look more carefully for a hint._

Monique follows the instructions, searches a bit, and she comes to find a mask. A _paper_ mask. Even more significant, a paper **masquerade** mask.

"But.." Monique starts, her eyes watering. "how? I've been trying all month."

Thomas smiles at her. "I already had that for _two_ months. It was nice to see you try, this determined. Read the rest of the note." She continues reading.

 _It seems you now know what's in store. Where it all began. The place where I foolishly kiss my student. But afterwards, I saw your passion, your beauty, your talent. All that makes you the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _I love you,_  
 _Thomas_

Monique finally let her tears flow. She was overjoyed by Thomas's lovely letter.

She couldn't control herself anymore. "Thomas, pull over."

He eyes her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just do it." Monique demands.

Thomas pulls over and before he can process anything, Monique crashes her lips on his. The kiss escalates quickly, becoming more passionate by the minute.

Between kisses, Monique states "Thank you... so much."

Finally, Thomas pulled away. Both were breathless.

"We should get going."

"Do we have to?" Monique pleads.

He sighs. "Unfortunately, we do. You dragged me for all of your 'surprises', at least come to mine."

"Ok." She puts on her seatbelt. "Only because you're so cute, Tommy Boy."

Thomas groans and starts driving. He doesn't like being called Tommy Boy. Or cute.

* * *

Once they finally arrived to the ballroom, Monique was glowing with excitement. She originally had planned to rent the place with all the money she had saved and invite all of her friends to celebrate their anniversary. She knew Thomas would be slightly annoyed, but ignore it for her sake. Monique adored how much Thomas was willing to sacrifice for her.

It's kinda good things didn't went as planned. Now she doesn't have to pay a thing. Especially since today she did a lot of work in a long while, including ordering a ridiculous coffee order, cleaning a muddy van, and walking a restless dog.

Monique saw reaching the box in the back and her box. He hands the blue one to her.

"So... the red one is yours? With a suit?" Monique questions.

He nods.

 _Of course he'll choose reality._

Thomas points to the boxes. "I suggest we get dressed for the occasion."

Monique smiles wickedly and seductively ask, "And _where_ do you suggest we change? I suppose you meant right here?"

She sees Thomas blushing more redder than normal.

"That's not what I... You know what I meant!" He defends.

Monique kisses him on the cheek. "I'm just playing with you. I know they have dressing rooms in there. I'll go in first."

* * *

Monique looks at herself in the mirror. The dress was the same. The same one from masquerade. She remembers that time. Having Thomas hold her tight, keeping her close. But after all that push-and-pull, she's glad he is here with her, never letting her go ever again. And they'll enjoy each other's warmth as long as they live.

Not wanting to let him wait any longer, Monique quickly puts on her mask and exits out of the room.

She spots Thomas, wearing the same suit as that night. He walks toward her and holds her hand. Then he comes out with a request. "Close your eyes."

Monique looks at Thomas suspiciously. He looks at her, not affected in any way. Then she gives in and closes her eyes. "You win."

As Thomas leads Monique through the darkness, she imagines of what's in store for her. An empty ballroom, only with her and Thomas. Music plays in the background, and they dance the night away.

It seemed like _Beauty and the Beast_. But it makes sense. Monique was gorgeous in many ways. And Thomas... Thomas can be a "beast". He's always grouchy.

Monique giggled at the thought of Thomas being a beast. But it couldn't have never been funnier than Thomas as a teddy bear.

She then felt Thomas stop in his tracks. He let go of his hand and told her, "You can open your eyes now."

When Monique opens her eyes, light hit her first. Then, she sees a group a people. All dressed up for the event. It was her friends. And her _family_ and his. They all came for _them_. She couldn't believe her eyes.

 _Thomas did all of this... for me?_

Then the crowd cheers, "Happy aniversary!"

Monique looks a Thomas and then the crowd. "How... how did you do this?"

Monique's mother comes foward. "You think we'll miss your anniversary? You're still so naive."

"Mom!" Monique shouts.

Her mother smiles. "I'm just kidding. Thomas actually asked us to come. And your friends. It was fun talking to all of them. Now, go thank Thomas. I have to go take care of your siblings."

Monique looks around, but can't find Thomas. It looks like he went off somewhere. Before she can start her search, Thomas's sister Rachel and her husband Steve, came toward her.

Steve shakes hands with her. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Monique smiles. Then she turns to Rachel.

Rachel folds her arms. "Can't believe it's already a year. Good thing Tommy settle down with you. I was worried he be a bachelor forever."

Monique wasn't sure of what to say. "Um.. thanks?"

"Don't worry, I'll let you go. Tell Tommy congrats." Rachel was about to walk away, the she stops. "One more thing, our moms have been secretly talking about you two having grandchildren. I respect any desicion you make, but remember one thing. Thomas isn't getting any younger."

Blushing furiously, Monique waves goodbye and walks away. They had talked about that subject a couple of times, but they haven't actually made any plans.

Monique shakes the thought out of her head. Today is a day to celebrate, not worry. Besides, they can talk about it another day.

As she walks around she finds Addison and Ethan. They spot her also, and Addi comes running to give Monique a big hug.

"Happy aniversary, Monique!" Addi lets Monique out of that choking hug. "You like the suprise?"

After regaing air, Monique responds. "I love it **very** much. You all planned this with Thomas?"

"Yes we did." Ethan says, catching up to them. "It was fun, actually."

"You should have saw a passionate he was." Addison states in her love-struck mode.

"Love was all over his face." Ethan adds.

Monique smiles widely. "That's wonderful to hear."

Then, music starts to play. Monique feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to find Thomas. He offers his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Monique takes his hand.

Thomas leads her out to the dance floor. She puts hand on his shoulder, and his hand on her waist. It all comes naturally, and they dance. Monique forgets the world around her, it is only her and Thomas. With him, Monique feels safe, warm, and complete. She doesn't need anything, only him.

"Thank you, Thomas." Monique expresses her gratitude with a kiss on the cheek.

He slightly smiles. "It's nothing really, I should be thanking you. You planned most of today."

"Then thank me." Monique says without hesitation.

"You get right to it, don't you?" Thomas asks.

Monique simply nods.

He sighs. "Thank you. Not for just planning most of today. But for being an amazing wife, and an even better person. You're more than I can hope for. I _love_ you, Monique."

Her heart flutters. Monique never really liked her first name. And after a certain incident, she hated anyone using her name. Only Cass or Cassidy was acceptable. Maybe other nicknames, but **never** Monique. But only _Thomas_ , only he can use it and she'll be fine. In fact, she feels like an angel, like she's special.

"Of course you love me." Monique retorts.

Thomas scoffs. " **Now** you won't admit your feelings?"

"I'm kidding." She chuckles. "I love you too, Thomas."

Unable to control herself, Monique wraps her arms around his neck and kisses Thomas. He kisses back, with firery intensity. They forget about all the people around them. They didn't even hear the cheers in the background.

They were all happy. They were all content. One year made them better people, and they can't for the next ones. They still had so much grow and learn. And they'll do it together, no matter what.

Because they were their once-in-a-lifetime. And they'll do anything for each other.

All in the name of love.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: This took me forever this. But I enjoyed writing every word of it. Also, after I finish all the stuff in my story schedule, I will be writing a MEGA series for Hollywood U. The title of this series will be called "Love all Around". I won't reveal much, but it'll be about _three_ couples on their journey of love. (Again, so much for saying no romance.) Think you can guess the couples? I have mentioned them before in my other stories. **

**One Favor: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Did I did Thomas correctly? Also, tell me about my grammatical and spelling errors. I pretty sure I mixed present and past tense together. I wrote so much I got confused. This story is about 5,000 words! That's a lot!**

 **Message to firefly-hwufanficwriter: I really hoped you enjoy this story. This is one of the few ways I can convey my gratitude for writing amazing stories. Your dedication inspires many of us, and we hope you continue writing the way you do. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
